Answering a Question
by LilacGrace444
Summary: This is a sequel to my first HG/SS story Asking a Question. They are already in a relationship, but everything isn't perfect all the time. Difficulty adapting to each others lives causes some conflict. Please enjoy!
1. The Confrontation

**Answering a Question**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling rules the wizarding world of Harry Potter. I am but a mere ambassador.**

**This is a sequel to my first HG/SS story Asking a Question. Like that story, it is all dialog between Severus and Hermione. They are already in a relationship, but everything isn't perfect all the time. Please enjoy! Love and thanks always to my faithful violetkitty02.**

"Severus, are you positive you are in love?"

"What?"

"I mean—"

"How could you possibly ask me something like that?"

"I just meant…are you sure you want to deal with all this?"

"All what?"

"That party at the Burrow was a _disaster_."

"It's in the past."

"It was yesterday."

"That is the past, is it not?"

"You're not listening…"

"Not listening? I was trying to express that I—oh why do I bother?"

"Stop just tossing things off, Severus. Ugh, you have _no _idea how crazy that makes me."

"You _are _crazy for misunderstanding every blasted word I say."

"Oh, OH! Incorrigible, insufferable, snarky git!"

"Batty harlot witch!"

"Excuse me? Who are you calling batty, Dungeon bat? You're the one who skulks and billows about the castle in the dead of night!"

"A cheap attempt at word-play, Hermione. You might want to aim your future insults by sticking out your tongue instead."

"You would like that, wouldn't you, sick old man?"

"I believe it was not the 'sick old man' who made the first move."

"Only because he's an idiot."

"Such vocabulary, Miss Granger."

"Ugh!"

"And why are you so upset in the first place. With what have I offended you? If I do recall correctly, it was _I _you blamed for causing a disaster. Is this what you are getting at? Are you trying to break it off by reasoning out my _disastrous _presence?"

"That's not what I meant."

"But your face betrays you. I did not orchestrate this argument."

"You daft dunderhead, will you just hear me out?"

"Believe me, I think I've heard enough. Let me get this straight, I am a disaster, I am incapable of listening, I am a sick old man on his last chance at a relationship and I am about to be squandered out of it by a twit of a know-it-all witch who is having second thoughts. Well, let me save you the pro-con list because I am done!"

[Snape exits]

"Oh Merlin, what have I done?"

**Authors note: Well, what do you all think?** **Please let me know if I should continue this for a few short chapters just like the last one. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. The Conference

Ch. 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter=not mine unfortunately.**

[Past midnight in the kitchens]

"Oh!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just…hungry. None of your business."

"…"

"What about you?"

"Same as you, I suppose. I found it rather difficult to sleep tonight."

"I never said that was why I—"

"Hermione, please calm the defensive troops in your mind. I do not wish to reenact our tirade from yesterday evening ever again."

"Very well, I agree."

"Would you mind if I joined your very early morning tea?"

"Ha, I suppose it is rather late, isn't it?"

"Nearly two…"

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"You're not a disaster."

"Thank you, but you were right in some way. I do tend to attract disasters."

"Last week was just Ron and Harry being their usual moronic selves."

"_That_ I can easily agree with, however, my being in a relationship with their precious Gryffindor princess is bound to cause some eruption within their tiny hormonal brains."

"Why Severus, are you attempting to justify Ron and Harry's actions?"

"Me? Never! How could you say such a thing? It was simply another effortless insult."

[They both chuckle contentedly]

"I wish we didn't have to go through these conflicts."

"Well, my dear, then you picked the wrong man. I will apologize to you, but I can hardly keep my silence when I am berated by insolent boys who have not even begun to trust me despite all the times I saved their sorry little ar—"

"Severus!"

"Oh bother."

"I'm sorry they verbally attacked you as they did, but at least they did not do worse than that."

"Physical curses I have wielded and endured many more than one man requires to finally become indifferent to their sting…"

"Oh my darling, I can't even begin to imagine…"

[She strokes his cheek]

[He puts his hand on hers and gently shuts his eyes with a solemn sigh]

"…but your experience gives you what I view as strength, not mere indifference."

"You are so often too kind, my Hermione."

"So you consider me yours still? Even after everything this week?"

"Only a misunderstanding, surely."

"But that incident last week at the Burrow is only the first of what is to come."

"Honestly Hermione, I think you are worth every manner of opposition we would face. Unfortunately, this relationship can never take full course without strong decided commitment from both of us."

"Well I am committed—"

"Wait. If you are willing, I am yours to have, but I want you to sincerely ponder the situation. Take some time and make sure this is what you want…if this is the way you want to live."

"I will. I promise"

"I am not looking for a short term bond, mind you. Keep that in mind. If I allow myself to feel for you then I desire to _know _that you are ready for the consequences…that you will not…"

"I won't what?"

"…run away."

[Snape exits the kitchen, leaving Hermione with lukewarm tea and a whole lot to think about.]

**Authors Note: Hope you liked it! Please keep up with the story, one or two more parts I think, and REVIEW!**


End file.
